


no need to return (i'm already here)

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [3]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Orgasm Denial, Robin bites, Sex Pollen, Whumptober 2020, forced to their knees, manhandled, return to abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Slade finds Robin in a moment of weakness. Being the kind soul he is, he sweeps him away. And takes advantage himself, of course.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	no need to return (i'm already here)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3  
> Kinktober: Orgasm denial  
> Noncontober: Sex pollen  
> Whumptober: Manhandled/forced to their knees
> 
> idk if there's enough man handling, but there's a little. I guess?

Robin knows, somewhere in his head, that he should be fighting, running, snarling and beating Slade into the ground. Slade is the  _ enemy. _

...But Ivy’s concoction burns in his veins and there’s a strange, feverish heat in dancing on his skin, so that the only thing he can do as Slade approaches is whine weakly. “S-stay away,” he gasps, back pressing against the wall.

Slade, still some feet away, cocks his head. “And leave you like  _ this?”  _

“Fuck off,” Robin hisses through clenched teeth, trying to stumble away, but as soon Slade comes closer, the heat in him practically  _ explodes  _ and he end up with a raging boner as the realization of what, exactly, Ivy had hit him with hits him. “ _ Fuck.” _

“If that’s an offer I’m happy to fulfill it,” Slade says, amused, voice far too close.

“N-no,” Robin shakes his head, shivering, struggling not to fall to his knees. “Just  _ leave,  _ Slade.” He wants to raise his arms, push Slade away, but his body refuses to cooperate. For fuck’s sake, had Ivy mixed in a paralytic  _ too? _

“I don’t think you want me to,” Slade croons, stepping closer, boxing in his trembling, sweat slicked body. A hand presses over the outline of his hard cock, rubbing in. The sharp cry that leaves his mouth is  _ obscene _ , and his hips give an aborted jerk as he tries to thrust into it. 

“Shh,” Slade murmurs as he covers his mouth, muffling his cry. “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear, would you? Quiet, little bird, and let me touch you.” His hand softens, stroking the side of his cheek.

Robin shudders, tempted to lean in but turning away at the last moment. No, he’d gotten away. Slade didn’t control him. “I don’t want this,” he whispers even as the heat builds and crests, dizzyingly hot. “Leave me alone.”

Slade smiles, sharp and mocking. “You’re free to stop me anytime, boy.” He laughs softly. “If you can, that is.”

And Robin realizes, with a sinking sensation, that with the state his body is in, he really can’t. 

“You’d go down on your knees so easily for me, won’t you?” Slade muses, putting pressure on his shoulders.

Robin tries to resist, he really does, but his body refuses to listen, falling down with the slightest pressure. He lets out another cry as his knees hit the ground, head jerking back only to hit the wall behind him with a thump. 

He hates this position. Hates how he always seems to end up like this with Slade, no matter how hard he tries to make the man  _ stop.  _ He never does, taking pleasure in beating Robin down all the time, making him kneel, making him beg, making him gag and muffled screaming and  _ crying- _

...he hates it. This was supposed to be over. Instead, he’s shaking, burning, crying all over again. 

Slade laughs nastily. Robin hates how familiar he is with the sound. 

“You look  _ good  _ on your knees, boy. That’s where little sluts like you  _ belong.  _ If I took out my cock right now, I bet you’d start sucking on it like a starving animal, won’t you?” Slade croons, and doesn’t give him a choice, taking out his cock and shoving it into Robin’s mouth.

He doesn’t know what prompts him, whether it’s the panic of having it happen  _ again  _ or the surprise or the  _ hate,  _ but he somehow manages to bite down.

Slade snarls, and a hand shoots forward knocking his head sharply into the wall. Robin gasps, head aching and black creeping into his vision as he crumples to the ground.

“I was going to let you go,” Slade hisses, “But now, I think I’ll  _ keep  _ you.”

The last thing Robin sees before his vision goes dark is Slade’s approaching boots.

/

He wakes to an all to familiar ache in his ass, still there, dizzyingly white lights above him. His skin still burns, but beyond that is the slick sounds of a cock moving inside him.

“Awake, boy?” Slade drawls. 

Robin’s eyes burn, even as he feels his hips jerk up - because, because even  _ more  _ than the feeling that his body is eating itself inside out,  _ more  _ than the ache in his ass,  _ more  _ than the panic at ending up beneath Slade at his tender mercies  _ again,  _ more than all  _ that _ , his cock  _ aches.  _

“Stop,” he begs, helpless because all he can hope is that Slade will have the mercy to listen because  _ fuck,  _ it doesn’t feel like he’s in control of his body anymore. 

Slade smiles down at him like he had cracked a joke instead, thrusting just at the angle to make things  _ pleasurable.  _ “Silly child,” he chides. “How do you expect to work through the poison if I don’t fuck you, hm?”

That, at least, Robin has an answer to. “An-antido-  _ ah!” _

Slade doesn’t seem particularly intent on letting him speak, smirking as he shoves him way in again and again. “No antidote here, I’m afraid,” Slade purrs, rolling his hips and grinding into a spot that makes Robin see  _ stars.  _ “We’ll just have to do things the old fashioned way.”

Robin sobs, arms jerking but they’re helplessly bound down, straps across his chest and wrists and elbows. A hand brushes over his cheek, and Robin whines, high and desperate and  _ needy.  _

A chuckle. “Just as responsive as the day I left you, aren’t you?” he taunts, mocking heard sharp and clear. “Bet you don’t even need me to touch you to come, hm?”

And Robin is ashamed to admit it, but with how hard he is, he really doesn’t. “Stop,” he says again, feebly, weak even to his own ears, but Slade doesn’t bother to answer.

He keeps his word of not touching Robin’s cock, but he doesn’t need to. Unfailingly, each time, he hits Robin’s prostate with brutal accuracy, and Robin is left a squirming, sobbing mess. But it build, more and more, and is so  _ close  _ to the edge of release and -

“AH _ HH _ !” Robin screams as a hand brutally tightens around the base of his cock, denying him relief.

“What, you think you’re been good enough to have earned that?” Slade laughs. “You’re not anywhere  _ close,  _ boy. You’re going to have to  _ earn  _ it by satisfying me.”

Robin remembers his time as an apprentice all too clearly. How Slade can keep going for  _ hours.  _ The entire day, if he so wished it. He whimpers, trying to comprehend having to wait that long, and he  _ can’t,  _ not with the heat burning through his body. It’s _agony_ to wait. It’s hell, to have Slade keep fucking him and teasing him and waiting and waiting for a release that may _never_ come.

“I’m sorry,” he breaks and begs, because having to wait another moment seems inconceivable. “I’m sorry, master, please - please let me come - I need it  _ please-” _

The man stares down at him, something darkly satisfied in his eyes. He hums, leaning down, barely inches away from his face. “Please,” Robin whispers, terrified of being caught in this agonizing wait of a purgatory any longer. 

Slade smiles, fond, and says gently, “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
